ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Shark Tale/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1 (The 70 Years version of the DreamWorks Animation logo; after the logo's intro, the moon boy gives a slack as he tosses the wire, with a worm attached, down from the sky to the ocean under below, much to the worm shriek. Underwater, the worm, holds his breathe, gazes around the deep blue while a shark appears behind it, with the Jaws theme music playing. It turns back before the same shark appears, with its top fin briefly blocks the screen. The worms turns until it sees a shark and begins to panic, until stops as the shark slowly pans down behind him and opens its jaws. The worm turns around to face the shark as it speaks) Shark: 'Hi. I'm Lenny. (''the worm faiths) Oh, little buddy, did I scare you? I'm sorry. Wake up. Wake up. (the worm wakes up as Lenny the shark is untangling him) Okay, don't worry about it, I'll get you out in a jiffy. You'll just keep holding your breath, little wormie. '''Male voice-over: Yo, Lenny. Lenny: Uh, I'm coming, Frankie. Frankie: Well, move it. Come on. Pop's waiting. Lenny: (still untangling the worm from the fish hook; to the worm) Here we go. (finally, the worm is untangled free) And gotcha. Okay, buddy, you're free. (the worm slithers up back to the surface) Now escape. Go. Just go. Cry freedom. (suddenly jolts back as another shark, Frankie, his brother, appears to him) AAH! Oh. You almost gave me a heart attack. Frankie: (annoyed) Lenny, what are doing? Lenny: (picking up sea flowers) Wha? I... I was just... uh.... picking you some flowers. (Frankie purposely slaps Lenny's fins to drop flowers away) Hey! Mom said it's not okay to hit. (Frankie slaps Lenny's cheeks, teasing him) Aah! Frankie: (smiles naughtily) Mom's not here. (The two sharks leave. Frankie hums the Jaws theme in front of Lenny) Lenny: Don't. Don't. (Frankie finishes the theme) Urgh. That song gives me the creeps. Frankie: Whaddya mean? It's our theme song. (The camera slowly pans down to the reef below as the screen sign reads "DreamWorks Pictures Presents", and a list of celebrities such as Will Smith, Robert De Niro, Renee Zellweger, Jack Black, Angelina Jolie, and Martin Scorese appears on the screen as the camera stops to a reef-alike city. The title fades away as the big screen on a building turns on to reveal a young female fish news reporter, looks around) News reporter: '(''to her crew) Are they gone? Are they gone? You sure? (the static shows for one second until it fades back to the news reporter looks at the camera, aware that she's on. To the camera with a smile) Good morning, Southside Reef. I'm Katie Current, keeping it current. We've received official confirmation the sharks are gone. I repeat: the sharks are gone. (The big screen turns off before the citizens of fishes and other sea animals roaming around the city as the title "Shark Tale" appears on screen and the song "Three Little Birds" by Sean Paul and Ziggy Marley plays in the background. A ray switches a door sign from "closed" to "open" to a flower shop. A giant fish with a sign "Starfish Tours" swims to stop at the stop, where all the tourist fishes swims towards a walk of fame with starfishes lays on every TBD) '''Starfish#1: '''Tuna Turner! '''Starfish#2: Mussel Crowe! Starfish#3: Jessica Shrimpson! Starfish#4: Cod Stewart! (a fifth satrfish on the TBD with "Seal" on it, is being stepped on a seal before the scene cuts to a shop with TV in a window playing news) Katie: 'Up next, a mother of 800 tells us how she does it all. (''scene shows a mother fish with her 800 baby fishes crying before skip to another fish reporter) But first, over to Janice for the traffic report. 'Janice: '''Thanks, Katie. A slight congestion here on the InterReef 95. There's an overturned mackerel. Authorities are trying to calm him down. (''the camera follows Janice to a TBD where a large fish, flipped upside down, is sobbing) Get out those shell phones and call in to the boss, 'cause you'll be late. (a taxi fish yells at another taxi fish) 'Taxi fish: '''Don't you yell at me. My mother is your mother, okay?! (''The first taxi fish groans and swim to another direction around Reef City. It stops to a traffic with a single light reads "don't swim" and changed to "swim". The camera pans down to stop the big green and blue fish opens its mouth where a small fish dumps the pile of garbage into its mouth before it leaves from the seen. In the prawn shop, a white peril throws at the blue shrimp at the booth where he looks at it) 'Blue shrimp: '''Yup, it's fake. '''Clam: '(angry) Fake? I worked eight years on that! (the scene cuts to a group of lobsters, as trains, crawling through the railroad as the camera pans down to a sushi cafe, where it cuts inside where, the song pauses, a waiter fish stays still for 10 seconds before grabs a knife and furiously puts on a table and groans as his restaurant is empty, before the camera zooms back outside, as the song plays back, and the camera pans to a large screen in a building playing news) 'Kate: '''According to the latest Scallop Poll, fear of sharks is at an all-time high. Join us tonight for an in-depth report. How long must this reef live under siege? Is there no hero among us? Who can stop this shark menace? Scene 2 (''the camera cuts to a cool male bluestreak cleaner wrasse fish who turns to the camera) 'Bluestreak cleaner wrasse: '''Hi, I'm Oscar. You might think you know, but you have no idea. (''rap music is playing in background as Oscar dance to the beat in a fancy living room) Welcome to my crib. The good life, the way the other half lives. Check it out, I got my 60" high-def, flat-screen TV with six speakers surround, CD, DVD, PlayStation hook-up and an 8 track players for days when you're feeling just a little... (beatbox) old school. Ha ha ha ha ha! 'Cause even a superstar Mack Daddy fish like me has to have the basic necessities. 'Kid fish#1: '(interrupt him) Yeah, like money. (laughs as the camera zooms out which the living room, where Oscar is in, turns out to be just part of a billboard ad which reads "Penthouse Appartment - If you were rich... you'd be home by now") '''Oscar: Come on, shorties. Why ya'll messin' with my fantasy? Kid fish#1: ''''Cause you so broke, your baloney has no first name. '''Oscar: (chuckles) Aw, that's very funny. That's real funny. Hermit crab: '(''in the dumpster) Hey, Oscar! Over here! I gotta talk to ya! '''Oscar: I'll be right there. (handing his sunglasses to another kid fish) Here you go. Hang onto these. Kid fish#2: 'Oscar, you da fish. '''Kid fish#1: '''Yo, doo. (''Oscar hands his hat and his gold neck chain to two of the fish kids, which one of them fall in mid-air as Oscar's neck chain is on its neck. Oscar swims to a hermit crab) '''Oscar: Yo, Crazy Joe. Crazy Joe: '''Now that you live in that penthouse, can I be your financial advisor? '''Oscar: That's a billboard, Crazy Joe. Crazy Joe: '''You live in a billboard? '''Oscar: No... Crazy Joe: 'And they call me crazy. (''picks up and opens up an umbrella and flies away as he laughs) 'Kid fish#1: '(voice over) Hey, Oscar. Look who came to visit. (Oscar gasps in his shock as he gazes up to the fish kids graffitied the billboard depicting an artwork of Oscar being attacked by a shark) '''Fish kids: '''Gotcha! '''Oscar: No! Don't do that! Shouldn't you kids be at school? 'Kid fish#3: '''Shouldn't you be at work? '''Oscar: '''Oh, right back at me, huh, little smart mouth? Look, I'm on my way. You all stay outta trouble, all right? And clean that stuff up. '''Kid fish#1: '''See ya! (''The fish kids uses their tail fins to clean out the graffiti while Oscar swim his way to the Whale Wash) 'Crazy Joe: '(still riding on his umbrella) See ya, Oscar! (laughs) ("Car Wash" song by TBD are playing in the background TBD) TBD